twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Scarly
♦♠♦ Please remember to sign your messages, so I know who sent them. I can't answer you, if I don't know who it's from now, can I? ♦♠♦ Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:Scarly page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 13:41, May 25, 2011 hello my name is chesterface. i love your profile. hi, your welcome and i noticed that you have improved your profile. -chesterface- hey scarly i love you be freinds with me DIS PICS 4 LIKING MY ALICE PIC... THIS PIC FOR U ..............HOPE U LIKE IT..........Krashley♥talk page♥ 14:29, July 14, 2011 (UTC)11:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC)(sorry i dont have a signature ....but hope u know me)!!!!!! HIYA....RE: PIC HOWWE U?LONG TIME SINCE WE HAVE CHATTED...so as i came up 2 ur talk page i thought 2 to get a pic wiht me so that u become happy ........HOPE U LIKE IT & FEEL HAPPY...lolz...lolol!! Krashley♥talk page♥ 14:28, July 14, 2011 (UTC) 09:21, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Cody's power Hmmmmmmmm...what about something like, controlling people, making them do what she wants or maybe to make them be silent or something. Eternal equinox Heeeeey when are you writing chapter ten?? I'm sooo looking forward to it, I need to see if Cody picks Nayte!!! She better XD Teamemmet 15:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay that's fine just looking forward to it, sorry I didn'y put my signiuture down beforeTeamemmet 15:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that's a good idead so that you can understand your characters more Teamemmet 15:45, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Awesome tell me when you've done chapter ten thanks Teamemmet 15:56, June 24, 2011 (UTC) TEAM NAYTE!! XD RE Good timing! I still have my art/wallpaper-making program up. I'll see what I can do for your wallpaper! :) I should have it done soon. Green Fairy 15:39, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't be shy to ask me, it's not like I'll eat you or anything :) I'm shy to,, so I understand. So! I fixed this up for you, let me know what you think! I can change anything you want. It's large, so if you want me to resize it just let me know. Don't hesitate to ask for something else, I have a lot of fun doing this for people, even if they are Twilight wallpapers. Thank you! Green Fairy 16:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like it! :) Go ahead and resize it how you want! :) Remember, one of my policies are that only you can use this. Green Fairy 16:37, July 14, 2011 (UTC) wow!!! hey...scarly loved the way u adjusted ur profile and also that ALICE ...JASPER pic that u made and also the awesome pic that @greenfairy made so cool she really makes awesome pics and signatures...and ...and...and ur new alice avatar pic is gr8...i guess alice is/was/has become ur favourite??? Krashley♥talk page♥ 15:29, July 15, 2011 (UTC) you didn't like my pictures ='( Abduction! I just found a new clip. It is good! Please please please watch it! http://dai.ly/o45z79 It's not a YouTube video, so I think you might be able to view it. I can already tell I will not like Lily Collins' character...and her acting sucks. :P TeamTaycob 21:43, September 1, 2011 (UTC) FanFiction.Net Hey Scarly! so long ago I made a FF.Net account. and I really want read EE on there but see I didn't know your Username to seach the Author. Oh yeah I didn't find Rosalie's Pendant Necklace at Hot-Topic or Target. but however I may get it for my birthday or Christams. Here is my profile on FF.Net:http://www.fanfiction.net/~twilightsagafan20 I also Like Alice! Twilightsagafan <3